I Love You
by Fangirl687
Summary: Draco Malfoy was used to hearing the words 'I love you' in fact he was sick of them. But then a certain someone came along and so far she's never uttered those three words to him. They went from being the words he least liked to hear to being the words he needed to hear the most. He's never said them or added a too at the end and he never thought he would. Until now.


**A/N: Howdy fellow fanfictioners so this is my new Dramione fanfiction, this is my new account as well I have another one called Matty Moo which has some fanfiction stories on it but not all are complete and I didn't want to go back to them at the moment so I made this new fanfiction account to start afresh.**

**Anyhoo I hope you enjoy this story, please review that'd mean a lot to me **** Enjoy!**

* * *

Draco Malfoy opened his eyes slowly, blinking several times as if to bat away the sleepiness. His brain was still not fully functioning yet and he looked around the room confusedly. A room which didn't belong to him. He sat up on the bed, frowning. His movement caused something to stir next to him.

And then he remembered.

He was in some witches apartment it seemed. Stayed the night by the looks of things. He sighed and mentally scolded himself. He didn't normally stay the night _or_ let the woman stay overnight at his house but he had been so drunk last night that he passed out pretty much after they finished having (what he felt was) mediocre sex.

As quietly as possible Draco removed himself from the bed and the woman's loose clutches. He stood naked as his eyes searched the room for his clothes. He glanced at the woman to make sure she was still asleep then noticed who it was.

Felicity. His regular shag. He needed to get out of here quickly, staying the night probably led her to the delusion they were now a couple. Draco looked around the room and spotted his clothes thrown over an armchair or near-by. He walked quietly over to it and dressed as quickly and quietly as possible.

Clearly not quickly nor quietly enough though.

Felicity stirred and Draco froze like a deer caught in headlights. He had his shoes in his hands, his tie loose around his neck, shirt un-tucked. He wasn't dressed as impeccably as he usually was that was for certain.

"Drake?" her voice was hoarse from only just waking up, low and husky, sexy. Yet it did nothing to Draco. He was so used to women and their seductions that it was hard to find anyone interesting enough to actually give him any relief.

Felicity was one of the few that could still keep him interested but that was fading too. She sat up the duvet falling off her. She didn't bother to reach for it to cover her now bare torso. Instead she smiled sleepily at Draco and patted the empty space next to her.

"Come back to bed it's early still." She said softly. Draco sighed quietly and shook his head.

"Can't. I have work." He told her gruffly. She pouted slightly and Draco resisted the urge to sigh again.

"You'll call me later though right?" she said just as softly as before, Draco resumed his redressing. He didn't say anything as he tucked his shirt in his trousers, fixed his tie and slipped on his socks and shoes. He grabbed his blazer and slung it over his shoulders.

Walking over to the bed he tried to ignore the way Felicity's eyes hung on him so desperately. He picked up his wand on the bedside table and kept it lightly grasped in his right hand.

"Do you really have to leave so soon?" She whispered her eyes finally leaving his face and instead focusing on the duvet in her lap. Draco merely nodded, he patted her hair once affectionately. He didn't want to lead her on but he did hate the feeble look she got whenever he left like this.

He didn't understand why she kept letting him back in, he always told her it was nothing more than a one night stand. She always told him she understood that, yet her reactions this morning didn't seem to say that she did understand their arrangement.

"I love you." She whispered into the silent room. Draco tensed. Saying things like that definitely didn't indicate she understood their liaisons.

"I know." He whispered back. He added nothing more and simply apparated away without another word.

Draco was used to hearing the words 'I love you' in fact he was sick of them. They were the words he always dreaded to hear and not once in his twenty two years of life has he added a too at the end of them. Nor uttered them for himself. Not even to his mother.

They were overused anyway, women threw them around all the time. He didn't want to say them until he was certain he meant them. Not that he ever thought he would mean them. Draco didn't love anyone, his father had made sure of that.

His mother he could've learned to love after the war seeing as she did save him by defying Voldemort and telling him Harry Potter was dead. He never got the chance to, she died shortly after the Dark Wizard's fall. His Father was sent straight to Azkaban and in only a few hours Draco was left completely alone.

He figured he deserved it anyway. A life of being on his own. He was the reason Dumbledore died, he could've saved him. He could've saved Granger from the torture too. Yet he did nothing just stood by and let all the death and torture. And what for? To save his own life.

What was the point of that seeing as now he had no life. He worked a mundane paperwork job at the Ministry where he was always monitored. He shagged random woman and left them heartbroken the next morning. All his friends were either in prison or had fled the country and he was parentless.

How the mighty had fallen indeed.

He would admit at least to himself he would rather it ended like this. With him just a nobody than Voldemort's right hand man. He made a lot of mistakes when he was younger he knew that now.

Pureblood, half-blood, Muggleborn it made no difference. Being on the bad side of the war taught him that much. He was no longer racist, he was still uncomfortable around Muggles mind you. But old habits die hard and he was working on it.

Draco stopped by his flat briefly for a shower before heading to work. He wasn't making up excuses to leave Felicity it was a Monday after all, he did indeed have work. Although he would've told her he had to go in on his day off if he had needed to. He didn't want to give the wrong impression even though it looked a bit too late for that.

If there was one thing about his life now that Draco loved it was actually in fact that he was babysat during work. Of course at first he hated it especially seeing who it was who babysat him but now he wouldn't change it thanks to growing close to this person.

He rounded the corner into their shared office and sure enough he saw the back of a busy haired head. He smiled to himself.

Granger.

It was hard to believe that he and her were actually good friends now. His only friend in fact, his best friend. And his long time crush. It had been nearly five years since the war now and he and Granger were forced to work together for four years now. The first year was a bit wobbly but they became friends and now Granger was the only thing he looked forward to nowadays.

She was the exact opposite of girls like Felicity. She would never be a one night stand (if their relationship was even like that, which sadly it wasn't) he would never get bored of her. Felicity and the other one nights were always pretty girls, blonde, tall, voluptuous. Hermione wasn't like that.

Hermione was short, almost flat-chested and brunette, her wild hair had yet to be tamed and Draco wouldn't have it any other way.

It was safe to say that Draco was fully aware of what unrequited love meant. It wasn't like Granger was even taken. It had been two years since her and Ronald Weasley had broken up. Draco's crush on Granger had started one year before their break up and he had to admit seeing Granger with Weasley was not something he wanted to relive. Thankfully they were no longer an item.

Granger had admitted to him that Ron had cheated on her with Lavender Brown, Draco remembered asking if she wanted him to hex him into next week. He still remembered her sweet laughter as she shook her head.

They might have broken up and ended badly but Granger forgave him and they were back to being best friends. Which of course irked Draco but he kept quiet about it.

"You're late, Malfoy." A light voice filled the office. Draco smirked at the back of Hermione's head. She turned around in her swivel chair an eyebrow raised and when seeing his smirk she sighed and shook her head. Immediately knowing why he was late.

"Only five minutes late, Granger." He replied in the same light tone, they didn't often call each other by their last names anymore. Only when annoyed or teasing.

"Please tell me you didn't sleep with Felicity again." She said her voice hinting at annoyance. He raised an eyebrow again as he sat in the seat next to her.

"Jealous?" he drawled, a smirk etched onto his face. Oh how he wished she was. Alas she snorted and rolled her eyes and Draco knew she was in fact not even a little bit envious of Felicity.

"Of course not, you lead that poor girl on too much." She told him as she turned back to her desk and sorted through the piles of paper on her messy desk.

"I do not." He scoffed. He continued when she looked over her shoulder at him sceptically. "I always tell her it's nothing more than a one night thing that I don't want a relationship she tells me she understand that she agrees and takes me back to her place. We shag and that should be it I should be able to leave quietly without any fuss but no she never lets me do that." By the time he finished his little speech his brows were deeply furrowed.

"She told you she loved you didn't she." Hermione said softly, understanding clear in her voice. He sighed but didn't say anything he didn't need to. She knew what he was thinking what he was feeling. She always knew.

"Why do they always tell me they love me, I never once hint that it's anything more than sexual." He said frustration laced throughout his voice. He didn't need to look at her to know she was looking at him with her wide eyes shining with sympathy.

"You can't help who you fall in love with, Draco." She said just as softly as before. Draco's breathe faltered, he looked up at her but she was looking down at her folded hands on her lap. He continued to stare intently at her though and replied just as softly and quietly.

"No you can't." He wondered if she understood what he meant. That he was desperately hoping she knew that he was in love with her. This wasn't just a crush dammit, a crush didn't last this long a crush didn't feel this painful.

He never wanted Felicity to say 'I love you' to him but for years now he wished that Hermione would utter those three words to him and yet she never did. He was sick of them, sick of meaningless people saying them to him. Just once, he wanted to hear her say those words to him just once. He needed to hear it.

She never did though and he doubted she ever would.

Hermione was blushing and avoiding his eyes, he mentally sighed. She cleared her throat and turned back round to her desk. Draco ran a hand through his hair feeling rejected. He heard Hermione shuffling through the stacks of paper and a minute later paperwork was placed on his desk.

He didn't look at her again that day, they didn't speak another word to each other.

Draco sat there doing his mundane job of paperwork while he was babysat.

That day he called Felicity, he talked to her, she told him she loved him as he told her this was goodbye.

He hung up the words 'I love you' still ringing in his mind.

But not in Hermione's voice.

They were never in Hermione's voice.

And he doubted they ever would be.

* * *

**A/N: so this was going to be a one-shot but I wanted to leave it there and that's not a very happy ending and I'm a sucker for a happy ending! I'll hopefully post the next chapter soon, I hope you enjoyed that, please review it means a lot! Hope you enjoyed it**

**Until next time, **

**Fangirl687**


End file.
